


Jack of Hearts

by fuchsverse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Sarcastic Stiles Stilinski, Soft Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Derek Hale, boyslove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuchsverse/pseuds/fuchsverse
Summary: Love is a mystery, but it produces combinations that are seemingly completely unsuitable. Love of the heart. [Drabble - sterek]
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Jack of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Herzbube](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199096) by [fuchsverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuchsverse/pseuds/fuchsverse). 



> [written in 2015]  
> Words: Unnecessary quad-drabble that was just there. Have fun ♥

**Jack of Hearts**

Stiles is bad at explaining himself, only bubbling confused sounds out of his loose mouth.  
Derek is short of words, bad-tempered most of the time.

_The story of an unequal love._   
_Of wolf and fox._

His grin is wide, a little too twisted for Derek's taste. But no one asks him; never. Stiles, on the other hand, is the contact person for so many things, the boy acts like a kind of superglue. Without him, the pack probably wouldn't even exist today, Derek is all too good at pushing people away.  
Rejecting.  
Scaring people away.  
Growling at them.  
 _Stiles is a tick._

The student is still staring at him, seemingly waiting for some reaction, which might even come if he's lucky.  
 _Stilinski just can't be ignored._  
"What?", a glorious and typical question on the part of the shapeshifter.  
"I asked you if you liked strawberry or vanilla ice cream; are you even listening to me?", Stiles doesn't seem the least bit annoyed; maybe a little desperate, but definitely not annoyed.  
"I don't like ice cream."  
"I'm sorry, what?"  
Derek sighs, he can't be serious.  
Did the boy even care about him?  
For his great alpha, who he was supposed to adore?  
No.  
Instead he has to drive him crazy every day.

"Stiles," the _wolf_ massages his temple, "How many times do I have to explain it to you?"  
"But you can't watch _The Walking Dead_ without a scoop of ice cream! I mean, I'd offer you chocolate too, but that's what I just decided on and I'm not sharing. Not this ration of chocolate chips that's in such short supply in your household," provocatively, the brown-haired man shoves a large spoonful of the ice cream into his mouth and turns back around.  
No matter what Derek says, Stiles will go back to the kitchen and make him a cup too.  
In the end Stilinski will eat it himself anyway.  
 _Fox._

"Annoying brat," the older man grumbles, grabbing the shirt of the boy who is only a few inches shorter than him.  
For him, it's child's play to pull the wimpy human onto the sofa and make sure the cup of chocolate ice cream is doing well too.  
"I hate you!" growls Stiles, who is now in the clutches of Derek Hale.  
"That's why you're staying over, I know."  
"Well certainly not because you tempt with ice cream."  
"I don't like ice cream."  
"You don't like anything!"  
"Lie."

Derek glances at him; smiles promisingly.  
He likes Stiles.

_Is loving over the top?_


End file.
